


Red Strings

by Boring_Tings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), calum hood - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boring_Tings/pseuds/Boring_Tings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyler and Natalie live outside of Sydney, Australia, and are juniors at their high school.  Their year at first, seems to be going as planned, until two new boys join the class.  Luke Hemmings and Calum Hood are admired and despised, and although the girls like them, they keep it private.<br/>The boys seem to be turning up at every corner, from them skateboarding down the street, to discovering they love singing and are in their own band, posting YouTube videos.<br/>Although the girls are friends with the boys, they try to convince themselves that they would never like them.  But all that might change after the "Grease" musical….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Skyler's POV

"What are you DOING!?" Natalie called up the stairs as I was applying the last bit of makeup. "Making myself look less ugly what about you?" I yelled back and Nat sighed and replied "Hurry it up Skyler we still have to walk to school!"  
"Alright alright." I replied as I smudged a bit of the eye liner and grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs of Natalie's house. She was always over at my house, or vice versa.  
"Come ON Sky, if we're late for the first day of junior year I will murder you." Nat said huffing and then grabbing her bag and putting it over her shoulder and getting out the door.  
We ran down the hallway into the class room with 23 seconds to spare, I scanned the room for empty spaces, thankfully two seats in the back row were unoccupied so me and Nat shuffled into them as quickly as we could.  
"Hello Class" our new homeroom teacher announced as she walked into the classroom. "My name is Ms. Amy" She said writing her name large on the chalkboard. I was actually surprised by how pretty she was her long blonde hair pined back in a bun showing of her features.  
"Alright so I assume you all have your schedules, I will teach you LA and for the rest of the day you will be moving from class to class." I looked at Nat we had mostly the same classes except for math and science. Natalie had decided to take a more complected Math class and I honestly couldn't be bothered to care.   
The day moved slowly I moved from class to class barley paying attention to what the teachers where saying mostly because even though this was new school it was the same speech "Welcome to High School your going to have the time of your life"  I seriously doubted that, I've watched enough movies to know that High School is pretty crap.  
But anyway I had to make the best of it at least for Nat. When the bell rang to dismiss us I was thankful. I got out of class and waited in the parking lot, we made it our tradition to walk home together.  
She came out a couple minutes later and complained about how she got lost and the school is so big. I couldn't help but laugh,  "This is going to be a long year isn't it?"  I whined "Don't be such a downer!" Nat said shoving my arm "Ouch" I pouted grabbing my arm "I'm fragile" She rolled her eyes staring right ahead. "This year is going to be amazing… I can feel it" she muttered.

 

Natalie's POV

"I'm so tired right now." Sky said as she wiped some sweat off her forehead. "Don't worry, we're almost there." I said, struggling to keep my bag on my shoulders and not collapse to the extreme heat.  
I then turned up my driveway, and then I looked at Skyler, and sprinted towards the door, despite the heat, exhaustion, and heaviness of my bag. I grabbed the key out of my pocket opened the door and felt a blast of cold air come into my face. Thank God for AC.  
Sky came in a second later and kept repeating "Close the door, close the door, close the door." I slammed it shut and then looked to Sky and said "Whatcha want?"  
Sky shrugged and replied "The usual." She meant our amazing homemade chocolate milkshakes. A tradition for first day.  
I threw off my shoes, dumped my bag, and headed into the kitchen. I grabbed the blender, while Skyler grabbed the ice cream. She also got out the scoop and I plugged the blender in, while she scooped in chocolate. I also grabbed milk, and some ice, and some chocolate sauce for good measure. A shame you can't put Nutella in milkshakes.  
Five minutes later, we were sitting on my bedroom floor, with cold milkshakes with tall towers of whipped cream sprinkled with chocolate chips and drizzled with chocolate sauce.  
"Did you hear though?" Sky asked as I looked up from my foot tall pile of text books. "About the musical?" I asked taking a sip of my guilty pleasure.  
"Yeah. Can you believe it's Grease though?" she said shaking her head in disbelief. "Why? You don't like that idea?" I asked raising my eyebrow. Sky loved Grease. She knew every single line and every single note. We always would put on the soundtrack and be doing the choreography with it.  
"I love it, but please, there's no one hot enough to play any of the T-birds!" she said throwing her hands up and then falling back onto the floor, and laying there. "Come on Sky, there's even bigger things to worry about. What if Mallory get's the part?" I said trying to make her see the big picture.  
Sky rolled her eyes. "I know she does musical theatre, but to be honest, I think you'll snag that part faster than I can say 'greased lightning'!" I giggled and said "Well trust me Sky. We'll have an amazing year. Just you wait. It's going to be even better than Rydell's dance!"


	2. Chapter 2

Skyler's POV

The next two months past painfully slow, it was a shock me and Nat managed to keep ourselves entertained. Days where long and the sun was hot we spent most of our evenings at each others houses practicing for the musical and messing around. We also spent a significant amount of time complaining about how small the school is and how there where absolutely no available cute boys.   
"Ok what about Joey?" Nat whispered grabbing an Oreo out of the tin. "Joey that blonde guy?" Nat nodded as I stared in disbelief "What?" She whined "Nothing," I said smirking, snatching the rest of her Oreo away. "Anyway it's pretty late I should go" She said getting up and grabbing her bag off my bed "What are you talking about it's only 11:11" My eyes went wide "quick make a wish" she said cheekily. I closed my eyes and wished, when I opened them again Natalie was already gone. I had a tendency to take a long time to make wishes. "Night Sky see you at school" I could hear her call from behind the door. I rolled my eyes. What. A. Weirdo.  
Thank goodness we sat in the back or we would seriously be in trouble everyday for being late. We moved into the back of the class unnoticed. But what I noticed is that there where now a set of  desks beside ours and no one was sitting in them I stared at them for a couple of seconds before figuring that it was some after school function and shrugged.  
"Ok Sorry I'm late class" She said barging through the door "I had to go collect our two new students from the office" So thats what the desks where for. "I would like to introduce you to Luke Hemmings, and Calum Hood." She said motioning towards the door.  
Two boys walked to the font of the class and I could barley believe how attractive they where. One of them had brown eyes tan skin and black hair that was styled across his face a wide smile spread on his face he was slightly shorter then the other one. He had blue eyes and fair skin  his hair also styles across his face but going in the other direction. He stood there an awkward crooked smile shown on his face only revealing one dimple. "Um Hello" the blue eyed one said   
"I'm Luke… this is Calum" I couldn't help but look around the class room seeing how the rest of the girls where reacting. They all seemed to have the same reaction as we did shocked and taken back. After a moment they found there seats that where conveniently located next to ours. I looked at Luke a moment after he sat down, I was shocked when he looked back. I felt embarrassed quickly adjusting my eye sight right ahead and looking at the board pretending to copy down something down.   
   
Natalie's POV

I felt my heart stop when I saw Calum. Could this day get any better? But I saw the other girls and their reactions. Most of them had gone googly eyed over them. Especially Mallory. She kept staring between the two of them, as if she couldn't make her mind up.  
But her face turned stone cold when she discovered that the two hotties were sitting beside us. I could imagine her making up some horrible tactic of getting them to sit with her, or something. Or for flirting. But no way was she getting this one!  
I turned to say hi to Calum to only find him already looking at me. I blushed and said "Um hi…" Calum relaxed a little and said "Hi." Nat don't be stupid! I then said "You're Calum right? My name's Natalie…but you can call me Nat for short." Calum smiled and then said "Alright then Nat." I felt my heart melt.  
Smile back, smile back! I thought that and instantly gave him my famous flirty smile. I then struggled to turn back to Ms. Amy who had begun to teach.  
Thank god there's a thing called lunch, because we were free. All the boys jumped to know about the newcomers and they instantly asked "So what do you do?"  
Luke shuffled a bit and Calum then swallowed and said "Well….we can both play guitar." Mallory had a smirk on her face. She then flipped her auburn hair and batted her mascara coated lashes saying "Well…can you both sing…?" They both nodded.  
Instant hot factor for all the girls who overheard, and had gossiped about it. But the boys weren't too impressed. I guess they were expecting another guy to be on the rugby team or whatever.  
Mallory then said while winking "Well….maybe you two can help me with my own singing…." The boys glanced at each other, seeming to give a warning look and said "Maybe…."  
I had one earbud in my ear, just so I could catch the conversation but I then put the other one in, and cranked it up, so I didn't have to hear Mallory's horrible flirty giggles. Ugh.  
Sky was busy playing Temple Run, so I was left to my own devices of listening to music. I then heard someone say "Hey Nat…" I then felt a tapping on my shoulder and I turned to see Calum.  
"Oh!" I said, blushing a bit, as I fumbled to rip the earbuds out of my ear, not bothering to pause the music. "Um… you don't mind if Luke and I sit here do you? With you and…um…." Calum started, struggling to remember Sky's name. "Skyler" Luke said instantly.  
"Sure go ahead!" I said motioning to the spot beside me. Calum sat down and said "Thanks. The guys don't seem to want us hanging around." I shrugged and said "They're just jealous that you're getting the limelight right now. Don't worry, they won't hate you after a couple days."  
Calum nodded, beginning to understand how our class worked and then he said "And that girl…the one who asked us to sing with her…." "Mallory?" "Yeah. She's….um….can she actually sing?"  
I wanted to say no way, but I think I'd be lying a bit. She CAN sing, but that doesn't mean she doesn't do it WELL. She can try and belt and shout while singing but there are more people then she thinks who can do that, and do it well.  
I then turned to Calum and shrugged. "Oh yeah, I don't know if you know this yet but our school's putting on a musical." I then blurted. Calum looked at me and then said "What musical?" "Grease." I said with a small smile, imagining myself as Sandy, Calum as Danny, and the kiss…..too bad the bell destroyed that daydream in a snap.


	3. Chapter 3

Skyler's POV

I was barley paying attention at lunch, but when I finally beat my score I looked up for a quick second noticing that Nat was talking to Luke and Calum. I pulled out my headphones and looked up at them smiling "Good of you to join us Sky" Nat teased, I blushed kicking her foot under the table she just smirked cheekily across the table at Calum. The bell rang and I cleared out of the cafeteria and headed to math. I got there early and sat down 'I am so going to kill Nat later' I thought to myself scowling.   
"Um is this seat taken?" A semi familiar said breaking me out of my trance. "Yes… I mean no, no one's sitting there" I blushed Luke smiled gratefully sitting down. I tucked loose strands of hair behind my ear and opened my text book 'stupid stupid stupid' "Alright class first pair to figure out what these three equations have in common will not have homework for the next two days."  
I looked at Luke who was already working on the first one. I was never really good at math so I really had no clue what I was looking for I couldn't help but stare at Luke studying the way his eyes scanned the page and how he bit his lip when he thought he was close to figuring it out.   
"Did you uh figure anything out" He said smirking "No…no I uh I'm really bad at math" I blushed. Luke looked as if he was going to say something but he didn't just silently returning to his math book.  
"Mr James we're done" He said calling the teacher over winking at me, damn he is cute, and smart. Mr James came over and scanned his answers. "Looks like we have a winner" Me and Luke looked at each other smiling, the bell rang I looked at the ground. I walked out of the classroom books in hand.  
"Skyler…. Sky!" I turned around to find Luke chasing after me I stopped walking and waited for him to catch up. "I could help you" He said breathing heavily "What do you mean?" "Math… I can help you in math" "Really?" I said grinning he nodded and we continued walking. "I use to hate math, but Calum helped me and now I understand it… well most of it." I looked at him for a brief moment before looking straight ahead  
"My friend Nat is really good at math but I just always couldn't be bothered to try." I shrug "Well then I guess I have my work cut out for me." Luke said before walking into his next class. 

Natalie's POV

I left Calum and headed to my science class.  Although he wasn't in my class I couldn't help but think about him.  Too bad I got so distracted that I got in trouble for not paying attention.  Whoops.  
Music was last for us that day, so I went into the music classroom and saw Skyler come in too.  I immediately got us two seats at the back and she slumped beside me, her bag thudding against the floor.    
"How was Math?" I asked putting my bag besides hers. She seemed dazed and she then murmured "Pretty good actually….." "Excuse me?  Sky is this you?  Are you ok?" I asked putting my hand on her forehead and she slapped it away saying "Well Luke helped me out of getting no homework for two days" "Ah I see what's made you excited for Math now" I joked winking at her leaning back in my chair.  
"Shut up." Sky mumbled glaring at me and I then heard Ms. Leslie clap her hands and yell "Alright class settle down we have things to sort out!"  
The class chatter slowly died down as Ms. Leslie pushed back some of her crazy black afro hair and said "As you all know we are doing a musical this year, which WILL require participation of ALL junior students." She looked around the room.  
"Whether that be in the main spotlight, or behind the scenes, each student must participate, as this counts for 50% of your term grade." she said as there were a couple groans.  
Then the door swung open, and everyone turned to see Luke and Calum standing there, embarrassed. "May I help you gentlemen?" Ms. Leslie asked trying to be polite, a strain in her voice. She hated it when people interrupted her class.  
"Um we just got a little lost…." Luke said as he stepped into the classroom, Calum following behind. Ms. Leslie's face then turned into a smile, a rare feat. "Ah yes, Mr. Hemmings and Mr. Hood. I was told about you two. I've also been told that you're very good singers too."  
Both their faces flushed and Ms. Leslie then said "Alright please find a seat." They looked around, lost. Mallory then looked beside her to no avail of anyone with her. She then pushed the two people beside her out of their seats and said "Oh two seats right here!"  
Luke and Calum looked at each other and cautiously moved towards Mallory like she was some lion that was about to leap out at them. She gave a fiercesome smile though, so they were almost forced to sit with her. Poor guys.  
Ms. Leslie continued until she then said "And now I would just like someone to give a quick song….hm….Luke, Calum…yes you two come up…..and….."  
She was gazing around the room. She kept passing by Mallory though. She then said "Skyler, Natalie you girls can come up here." Wait she wanted us to SING!? With THEM!?  
We somehow stumbled up there and then all I could do was stand there awkwardly with the boys.  
"Alright think of the first song and just go with it." Ms Leslie said and I looked Calum.  He then opened his mouth and started 

"Oh her eyes her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair her hair  
falls perfectly without her trying   
She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday  
yeah…."

I was taken aback.  I knew he could sing but I didn't know that he could sing that WELL!  I nearly missed my cue and I then started to sing

I know I know  
when I compliment her she won't believe me  
It's so it's so  
sad to think that she don't see what I see  
but everytime she asks me do I look okay  
and I say...

Calum and I locked eyes with each other.  I could feel the world stop, as my eyes locked with his warm brown orbs.  We begun the harmonizing section of the song in the chorus and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was singing it to me.  
Sky must've been thinking the same thing when it was time for her turn with Luke.    
When we finished I was just staring at Calum.  I didn't want that moment to end but then Mallory, the most impeccable life ruiner, then said "So does that mean Calum or Luke is gonna be Danny with me?"  
I wanted to turn around and smash her head against the door.  Since when was SHE gonna be Sandy for Grease?!  I don't think so! But Sky was probably thinking the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Skyler's POV

I couldn't believe how talented Luke was, his voce was scratchy and low but smooth at the same time I was honestly taken back. I also noticed how every time he sang his nose would scrunch up and you could see his dimple really clearly.   
I was pretty sure everyone else noticed too because every girl in the class had this dumb love struck expression on there face. The teacher started a round of applause and I blushed. Nat was definitely a better singer then me and I had a hard time believing I was any good even though people where constantly telling me I was.   
We sat back down and listened to a rundown of how the play auditions where going to work. I would never tell anyone but I was actually really excited, the bell rang causing me to loose my train of thought I grabbed my new music yet book and walked out of the classroom Nat hanging back no doubt to discuss the musical auditions in greater detail.   
I moved down the hall trying to avoid the crowd of people stampeding towards me. I was shocked when I made it there unharmed. I stuffed my books into my locker and grabbed my backpack when I slammed the door shut Luke was standing there biting his lip.   
"Um… Hey" I jumped "Oh my gosh you scared me!" I said, he chuckled "Sorry" We started walking down the halls towards the door in silence. "Your a really good singer" I said awkwardly wrapping my thumbs around the straps of my backpack. "Thanks" He smiled "I really love music…. your not to bad yourself" he complimented, I shook my head but kept my eyes straight forward as we came up to the exit doors.   
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I questioned Luke grinned wide and nodded "yeah, guess you will" "Ok" I smirked rocking back and forth before turning around. I ran off toward Nat who was leaving through a different set of doors with Calum "bye" I heard her say before before running towards me "Crazy day huh?" I said as we linked arms "The best" She replied we broke out in a fit of laughter.   
The whole way home the only thing we talked about was Calum and Luke for good reasons too. We decided to go to the convenience store down the road and buy freezes before heading over to my place. "I really hope Calum gets Danny" Natalie said sprawling out on my bed. I laughed. "What makes you so sure you'll be his Sandy?" I said put my hands on his hip "Because over my dead body will Mallory get that part" She said jumping up and whacking me with a pillow. "Ow!" I whined grabbing a pillow and hitting her with it "the dead body part…  yeah that an be arranged" I yelled tackling her. 

Natalie's POV

"SKY!!!!" I shrieked pushing her off me before grabbing the nearest pillow and whacking her with it. "Nat!" she exclaimed as she rolled onto the floor. I stood up on the bed and stuck my tongue out at her.   
"I'm the queen of the castle and your the dirty rascal!" I taunted her and she said "As if!" She then grabbed a pillow and chased me off the bed as we ran around her room like complete idiots.  
We then got so tired that we slumped onto the floor and then began to hysterically laugh at how stupid we were.  
We then sat in silence for a moment. I then broke it and said "But I'm serious. I don't want Mallory to get Sandy." Sky then nodded and said "I don't either. But I don't want her to get Rizzo or Frenchie." "Please. You'll get Rizzo easily. And imagine. Luke can be Kenickie I'll be Sandy, Calum will be Danny…."  
"Alright don't get so ahead of yourself. We still need to audition. And we still need to do a good job of it." Skyler said getting up and stretching. "So why don't we start practicing now? I know auditions are next week but we need something to go on." I said as Skyler helped me up.  
"Good plan." she said as she grabbed her iPhone and we scrolled through music.  
The audition couldn't have come any sooner. Sky and I had practised and picked out our songs to sing for Ms. Leslie and Mr. Meyers, the drama teacher.  
But one problem. The boys didn't want to audition. It was the day before auditions, and we were still trying to convince the boys that they should at least try out.  
"Trust me Nat. We'll look like idiots!" Calum said trying to convince me. I shook my head and said "Trust me Calum. If you don't try out, then the person who HAS to play Danny will look like an idiot cause they won't be able to sing anywhere close to as well as you!"  
Calum shook his head and said "Nat, I know you mean well, but I don't think this is for me. Acting really isn't my strongpoint." "Well that's what Mr. Meyers is for! He helps you out!" I said.  
Sky was also trying to convince Luke, with no avail. Eventually the bell rung, signalling the end of lunch. The boys left to their class while me and Sky headed to our Drama class.


End file.
